Pythacarus OneShot
by multific
Summary: One Shot of Pythagoras and Icarus in the T.V show Atlantis. Please leave a review so I can make the best stories I can for you guys!


It was a sunny day outside the city walls of Atlantis and Pythagoras was returning from a small quest with Icarus. Ariadne was Queen with Jason as her king and all was peaceful.

Pythagoras: Hey we should set up a picnic, it's a lovely day I would hate to miss an opportunity.

Icarus: I think that would be great, a day as blessed as this should not go to waste.

They set a mat down on the grass and set all their remaining food into different sections in the middle.

Icarus chose an apple to begin with, gazing fondly at Pythagoras as he took an orange. He was so cool and collected, as if being somewhat perfect came easily as a second nature to him. He didn't even have to think about it. And that's what Icarus liked best about his little crush. But he was struggling with peeling his orange, much to his dismay as his nails had fallen of from too much sword fighting. So Icarus reached over and put one of his hands over Pythagoras' holding it tight while using his other hand to peel the skin away. He cheekily took a sect and returned to his place.

Pythagoras: Hey th-

Icarus silenced him with his finger shushing his mouth. As soon as he got him quiet, he stared into Pythagoras' eyes and held the sect of orange to his mouth. Pythagoras opened his mouth in acceptance and took the orange piece using his tongue, while looking back into Icarus' eyes. He chewed gently before opening his mouth to speak.

Pythagoras: Tangy.

Icarus gave a gentle smile and carried on with what was left of his apple. In the sunlight, the contours of Pythagoras' face seemed even more highlighted, his cheekbones especially. His skin seemed radiant and tanned, while his shirt hung loosely from his shoulders on his body. Despite his fighting prowess, he still looked fragile and thin. Although this was his body type, ~ectomorph~ , and it couldn't be helped. But Icarus loved him for who he was, and he wouldn't change anything about him, not one bit.

Pythagoras waved his hands, a slight blush on his face.

Pythagoras: Hey Icarus, you've been looking at me intently for a while, are you alright?

Icarus snapped out of it and shook his head to waken himself up.

Icarus: Yeah sorry I was daydreaming, thinking about.. Um... A mission I have from my dad I 'have to do in a couple of days. It's to collect some ingredients. Sorry.

Pythagoras gave a warm smile.

Pythagoras: Don't worry about it.

The sun was starting to set and the two packed up and headed off. They were both staying at Pythagoras' tonight as it was easier. Once they arrived in the city it was already dark. Everybody had to be inside in 20 minutes or else they would be presumed enemy infiltrators. It was harsh but rules had to be in place if the city was going to be safe and run in an organised fashion. Icarus and Pythagoras stopped at their accommodation and stayed in the front room for a bit on the sofa together. Before long Icarus had fallen asleep, despite how cold it was that night. Trying to be as discreet as possible, Pythagoras wrapped Icarus' arm closest to him around his back and rest his head on his chest. Making sure to cuddle in closely. The steady rise and fall of his warm chest was enough to lull Pythagoras to sleep, he could live like this forever. Love and compassion was all he held for Icarus, but he wasn't going to be a slut for him, he wasn't going to give himself up in a flash. He had to work for it. As long as he kept up the sass and the confidence, it should be easy.

By morning Pythagoras woke alone wrapped in a blanket and his head on a pillow. A faint smell of eggs was in the air. Where was Icarus?

As he began to get up, Icarus came through the door with a plate and a wooden board. He was sitting cross- legged and balanced the wooden board off of his knees.

Pythagoras: Wow, thank you.

Icarus handed him the plate and sat down opposite him.

Icarus: No Problem.

He gave a warm smile and watched contentedly as Pythagoras enjoyed his breakfast. As he finished, he got up and leant down to speak to Icarus.

Pythagoras: That was delicious, thank you very much.

With that he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and walked off into the kitchen to wash up.

An unsuspecting Icarus blushed bright red at what had just happened. Did Pythagoras know about his crush? Either way he was just going to roll with it, not hold back its course. Was it possible he loved him back? Icarus regained his composure and shoved those thoughts aside.

When Pythagoras returned he was dressed and ready for the day.

Icarus: So I'm going shopping today do you want to come?

Pythagoras: Yeah sure, I need some new clothes too so it would be useful.

Icarus: Awesome, are you ready to go?

Pythagoras: Whenever you are.

They headed out to the market and arrived at the clothes shop. Truth be told, Icarus didn't have anything to buy, he just wanted to spend some time with the one person he loved. He helped Pythagoras choose some clothes, picking the ones he liked best after he tried some on. He came out with two loose t-shirts that were just a size too big and a pair of grey trousers.

On the way back, Pythagoras offered his hand to Icarus. They took the long way home walking the nicer route around town. Icarus' heart felt at home, in a place he felt it should be. He was truly grateful for the experience he had been given. And looked forward to times in the future with Pythagoras.

When the time to depart ways, Pythagoras locked Icarus in a deep, intimate kiss. All the while, looking deep into his eyes. He loved him, and nothing was going to change that ever. After they broke apart, Pythagoras came to whisper in his ear.

Pythagoras: If I love you forevermore, would you return my feelings?

Icarus: 1000 times over, no matter what difficulties there may be. Nothing could ever stop my eternal love for you.

So with that Pythagoras embraced Icarus in one long hug before they both went home, thinking about about all their journeys together to come. Both waiting to be with each other again.

A/N Sorry the ending was a bit rushed I wanted to get this finished because my iPad was on 8%. Make sure to leave a review so I can improve my stories for you guys, requests welcome ;-)


End file.
